Stormy Nights
by Sailorprincess3234
Summary: [OneShot,Drabble] A lot more can happen on a dark and stormy afternoon...NarutoxSakura Read and Review.


A/N: Hey what's up! So here's the thing...I wanted to challenge myself. I have a habit of writing long chapters and I want to challenge myself my writing a one-shot no more then one page (not including the author's note so for anyone who prints this out...don't tell me...You went over!). So here it is...the first of my many attempts. Hope you like it. Parring...Naruto x Sakura.

Disclaimer: It's about time! Naruto: Hurricane Cronicals is starting in a couple of weeks! Oh...and I don't own Naruto TT.

It was a dark and stormy afternoon and Sakura had the day off from work. It was the first day in weeks that she was able to have a whole day for herself. It was just unfortunate...that on her day off...it had to rain! Not that she was complaining much. The thought of staying home where it was nice and cozy was just as fine to her. She currently had on her favorite pink slippers, long gray apartment pants and a ¾ sleeve top that was also gray. Her long elbow length pink hair was done up in a messy bun and her face was covered with a homemade mask. The light in the room was dimmed low and she had soft music playing from her I pod. She couldn't ask for anything better.

As she laid back on the couch with her eyes closed, listening to her music, she heard a loud clash of thunder. Her eyes shot open and she jolted up from her reclined position. The lights and music was suddenly turned off due to a power outage. The house was dark...but not pitch black as it would be at night. For that much, Sakura was thankful because she was quite afraid of the dark. Sure she played it off as if she were tough...but deep down, she had fears that almost anyone would have...she was completely normal in her eyes.

She sighed deeply as she stood up. Now she had to go downstairs to her basement and restart the breaker...it was the same old thing every time there was a storm. She shook her head as she walked into the kitchen and searched around for a flash light. As she walked into the kitchen, she suddenly heard a loud growl. Sakura's eyes widen from the sudden sound as she jumped back, nearly jumping out of her skin in the possess. As soon as the growl lowered, she heard an angry hissing sound. Her head tilted slightly as she looked down at the source of the sound. There sitting in front of her was her black cat. The cat glared up at her with slightly narrowed eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. The cat looked at her as if to say 'Watch where you're going stupid!'.

"Gomen chibi Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said in a soft voice as she bent over to pick up the cat. He allowed her to pick him up and as if to say 'It's ok', she heard him purr softly.

"Good boy...now run off...and try not to get in the way." She said as she lowered him and watched him run off. Without another word, she headed towards the basement. It wasn't long before she reached the breaker and fixed the problem. As she headed towards the stairs, she suddenly heard a new sound. She heard footsteps walking around upstairs. Sakura held her breath in fear. She grabbed the nearest object next to her...which happened to be a bat...and slowly made her way up the stairs. Her heart was racing as she reached the top of the stairs. As soon as she opened the door to the basement, she saw a dark figure in front of her and she screamed in sheer horror. The other person, who she realized was a man, also screamed in horror. She took the bat in hand and began to swing it at the intruder. He placed his hands up for defense as he called out to her to stop.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan it's me!" Naruto cried out as Sakura continued to beat him with the bat.

Upon hearing his voice, Sakrua dropped the bat immediately. She looked up at him, both with a confused and angered look on her face. "What are you doing here?" She nearly growled as she looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

"I just wanted to check on you! The lights went out in the whole neighborhood...since there's been reports of break-in's I wanted to be sure that someone was here to protect you. But from the looks of it someone has to protect me! You freaked me out!"

Naruto pulled out a mirror...where he got it, she didn't know...but what she did know was that it was about time now that she took off her facial mask.


End file.
